


Savage Tenderness

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: He felt like he was floating. It was freeing, giving up control, so thoroughly, so…completely.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Savage Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Yours Only Mine Throughout All The Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953965) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 



**Author's Note:**

> (It's at moments like these that I remember that, before I met Merlioske, I had never drawn porn before. I credit her impossibly hot fics for the resulting works. And of course, as my lawyers will attest, this and all blow jobs written or drawn by me are dedicated to her, in perpetuity.)


End file.
